Mine to possess
by Setsura
Summary: Kise duduk manis dalam ruangan di apartemennya, tentu saja dia tidak sendirian karena ada seseorang menemaninya dan kelihatannya orang itu berbeda dari biasanya. Dia kelihatan sedikit... 'marah' Apalagi yang Kise lakukan kali ini sampai membuat dirinya dan orang itu saling diam dalam satu ruangan sehingga membuat udaranya sesak? Oneshot! Akakise fic


Oneshot mengenai Akakise dengan sedikit bumbu,

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Kurobasu dan karakternya bukan milik author :3

…

…

Hari itu adalah hari minggu yang indah dan cerah, hari di mana pasangan – pasangan di luar sedang berjalan bersama dengan penuh cinta…Sedangkan di sinilah dia, dalam ruangan apartemennya yang minimalis dan sederhana, dimana pada temboknya terdapat poster – poster pemain basket terkenal… Pada meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya yang kelihatan empuk dan nyaman itu terdapat foto tim basketnya yang dulu… SMP Teikou… Saat - saat itu memang yang paling menyenangkan untuknya, hanya saja, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terjun dalam kenangan, tentunya dia tidak sedang duduk manis sendirian di dalam apartemennya itu, seseorang berambut merah dan berwajah tampan sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala dengan hati yang was - was, tangannya dengan cemas memainkan vest coklat dan kemeja hitam pekat yang ia kenakan...

"…" laki – laki bermata emas dan merah maroon itupun diam sambil tetap menatapnya, tangannya terlipat dengan rapi, lengannya sedikit tersembunyi dalam jaket Rakuzan miliknya yang ia kenakan di pundaknya seperti biasa… Kise dapat membayangkan bahwa mukanya saat ini pasti sedang pucat pasi, dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia bicarakan pada orang yang sedang menatapnya itu... wajah orang itu menunjukkan wibawa dan kedewasaan meskipun wajahnya sangat manis (menurut dia sendiri tentunya).

"Ryouta." Suara lembut yang penuh authoritas menyapanya,

"Y-ya?!" Pria berambut dan bermata emas itu terkejut sehingga menjawab dengan spontan, suaranya jauh lebih keras dari yang dia harapkan… oh betapa dia berharap dia bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut di kasurnya itu atau di dalam lemari pojok ruangan apartemennya…

"_Ehh… Apalagi yang kulakukan? Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga pada pertandingan kemarin, memang sih aku kena foul 1 kali tapi sebagai gantinya aku sudah mengambil 10 angka setelah itu… Atau karena aku tidak sengaja tertidur setelah pertandingan? Atau karena aku kebanyakan izin pelajaran untuk bekerja? Atau… Atau…"_ Kise terus memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan di mana dia melakukan kesalahan sementara Akashi melanjutkan pembicaraan,

"Kau senggang hari ini?"

"Eh…?"

"_Matilah aku kali ini… Yahh… Kalaupun aku ditenggelamkan atau ditabrak, setidaknya aku akan bersama dengan Akashichi ihiks…"_

"Sepatu basketku sudah tidak sesuai, aku berniat membeli yang baru… Kau pasti tahu tempat yang bagus kan?"

Kise langsung menatap balik pada mata indah yang berwarna emas dan ruby itu… Akashi masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi tapi Kise bisa merasakan kalau auranya yang menekan itu masih ada, yang berarti moodnya belum membaik…

"Apa? Kau kira aku akan memarahimu? Anggaplah ini sebagai hukuman…"

"Hukuman?" Kise terlihat bingung sementara otaknya sedang menggali – gali ingatan di mana dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Akashi (sedikit)marah… Hal aneh…Oh… dia ingat… sejak dua minggu lalu ada seorang wanita yang selalu membuntuti Kise, dan sejak saat itu banyak sekali barang – barang milik Kise yang menghilang, mulai dari buku catatan pelajarannya, sandal yang ia letakkan di loker sekolah, ballpoint, yang parah adalah ketika seragam basketnya hilang, Kise harus mencari kesana sini dengan panik karena dia sangat menyayangi seragamnya itu…

Meskipun Kise sudah terbiasa menangani stalker atau semacamnya tapi tetap saja dia sangat sedih ketika seragam Kaijou kebanggaannya hilang…Bahkan setelah itu foto – foto pribadi Kise tertempel di Majalah dinding sekolahnya, foto dia sedang tertidur dengan memakai piyama, istirahat setelah latihan di loker milik pria, bersama teman – temannya di kafe ataupun saat sedang masak di apartemennya. Kasamatsu dan rekan – rekan satu timnya mencopot foto – foto itu satu persatu dari papan dan memberikannya kembali pada Kise, bahkan Kasamatsu member peringatan kalau Kise tidak juga melapor maka dia yang akan melapor ke kantor polisi… Kisepun menyerah dan melapor pada polisi saat masih mengenakan kemeja dan sweater Kaijou, akan tetapi dengan bukti – bukti yang sangat minim, sulit sekali untuk melacak pelakunya (tentu saja dia tidak menghubungi Akashi pada saat – saat tersebut karena dia tidak ingin melibatkan Akashi apalagi membahayakannya). Tapi seharusnya Akashi tidak mengetahui tentang…

"'Wanita' itu sudah tertangkap, polisi terlalu lembut pada tersangka sekarang…" seperti bisa membaca apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, Akashi dengan santai menerangkan padanya,

"Kau juga terlalu naïf, Ryouta… Akibatnya wanita itu jadi meraja lela di tempatmu, aku bisa menemukan setidaknya 2 atau 3 penyadap di ruangan ini, kau harus lebih berhati – hati." Akashi mengeluarkan benda – benda elektronik kecil dari sakunya, kelihatannya dia sudah 'berbenah' di ruangan ini sebelum Kise kembali…

"Bagaimana Akashichi bisa tahu tentang hal itu…?" Kise bertanya dengan polosnya, Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul penuh makna,

"_I have my ways_." Dia menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan perlahan disertai nada yang manis dan berbahaya… Kise merinding di hadapan kapten tim basketnya itu, teringat kembali bagaimana pria yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari dirinya itu dapat menggerakkan semua orang untuk menghasilkan segala sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginannya…Kise telah berhubungan dengan seseorang yang berbahaya, ya, dia tahu hal itu semenjak pertama kali jatuh hati pada seorang Akashi akan tetapi apalah daya, wibawa dan daya tarik dari _tyrant _yang satu ini berhasil membuat Kise bertekuk lutut di hadapannya… Atau mungkin memang sejak awal Akashi sudah 'menghendaki' Kise untuk bertekuk lutut padanya…

"Jadi… Yang membuat wanita itu tertangkap…" Kise bergumam sendiri dan akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada sepasang mata yang menatapnya kembali… Raut wajah Akashi sudah kembali seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi dan tenang… Wajah Kise menjadi cerah dan dia tersenyum lebar, sesaat kemudian dia menerjang Akashi dan memberikan Bear Hug kepada kekasihnya itu sampai Akashi harus menggunakan kedua tangannya di belakang untuk menopang tubuhnya, Jaket Rakuzan miliknya yang terlepas terpaksa harus diam terlupakan di lantai…

"Ahh… Aku merasa sangat disayang~" Ucapnya bahagia, Akashi tidak membalas pelukannya… Pria berambut merah maroon itu hanya membuat jarak sedikit sampai wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat… Dilihat kapanpun, bola mata Kise yang bersinar keemasan memang sangat indah, bulu matanya yang panjang hanya menambah keanggunannya, kulit wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat sangat kontras dengan bibirnya yang berwarna merah serta bentuk wajahnya yang terlalu elegan dan cantik untuk seorang pria… Sejak awal dia sudah tahu bahwa Kise adalah orang yang pantas untuk berada di sisinya… Akashi meletakkan jari – jarinya yang panjang di bawah bibir merah Kise, ibu jarinya mengelus kulit sensitif pada bibir Kise yang membuat Kise sedikit merinding dan tersipu,

"_Remember Ryouta, You. Belongs to me… I won't let anyone else touch you, or change the fact that you are mine to possess_" Tatapannya seakan menembus ke diri Kise yang terdalam...

Kise membalas tatapan Akashi serta menjawabnya dengan nada dan wajah seperti menantang Akashi untuk menjadikannya hanya milik Akashi seorang,

"Ze."

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, menerima tantangan tersebut… Memang, dibalik kelakuan Kise yang kadang kekanak – kanakan dan santai tersembunyi seorang jenius yang siap setiap saat untuk menumbangkan lawannya dalam sekejap… Kise Ryouta tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang menawan dan tubuh yang ideal akan tetapi dia juga memiliki kepintaran, keahlian, ketangkasan dan ambisi yang tersembunyi dengan baik, hanya menunggu waktu untuk memperlihatkannya pada saat yang tepat… Hal yang membuat Akashi menginginkannya sejak pertama kali matanya tertuju pada keindahan emas yang membuat semua orang sangat terobsesi untuk memilikinya… Akashi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tidak sabar menunggu sampai saat itu tiba... Dia menatap Kise yang sudah kembali pada dirinya yang ceria,

"…Jadi…kita kencan?" Kise menyeringai bahagia padanya,

"Pikirkanlah semaumu…" Akashi hanya menutup matanya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu menutup jarak antara dirinya dengan Kise secara perlahan. Ya, dia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan permata paling berharga miliknya itu kepada siapapun, Akashi bersumpah dalam hatinya…

…

~Fin~

T.N :

_I have my ways = _ Aku punya caraku sendiri

_Remember Ryouta, You. Belongs to me… I won't let anyone else touch you, or change the fact that you are mine to possess… = _Ingat Ryouta, kau adalah kepunyaanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu ataupun merubah kenyataan bahwa hanya akulah yang boleh memilikimu

_Ze = _afirmatif

A.N: Terimakasih untuk Hyoteki san yang baru upload comic strip baru~ jadi semangat untuk bikin fic ini :D,

Author lagi butuh beta untuk English fic kalau ada yang bersedia :""D

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
